jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Roger Ingram
Roger Ingram (born November 13, 1957) is a lead trumpet player, educator, and author. He is best known for being the lead trumpet player on the Jazz at Lincoln Center, Harry Connick, Jr., Maynard Ferguson, Ray Charles, and Woody Herman big bands, and his 2008 trumpet textbook, Clinical Notes on Trumpet Playing. video:Something's Gotta Give - Roger Ingram Roger O'Neal Ingram was born November 13, 1957 in St. Luke's Hospital in Pasadena, California, the youngest of three children born to Hazel Ruth Ingram and Walter Edward (Ed) Ingram. His mother, Hazel, was born in Lamar, Arkansas December 20, 1923 and his father, Ed, (August 28, 1903 - March 8, 1992) was born at Niagara Falls, New York.Birth certificate of Roger O'Neal IngramPersonal interview with Roger and Hazel Ingram, December 2008 Ingram's mother ran the household and worked as a tailor and dressmaker from their home; his father was a free-lance artist, actor, and musician. Both were instrumental in his development.. Roger Ingram's father, Ed, was multi-talented; in addition to being an artist (he worked on the early Popeye cartoons, and several early Disney animations, including "Fantasia,") he had his own radio show in Los Angeles in the 1930s where he sang and played ukulele. During the 1940s and 50's he worked in Hollywood as a singer and actor; he was in more than 30 movies and television series episodes, and can be seen in several classics, including The Joker's Wild, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, Superman, This Island Earth, and Titanic.Resume of Walter Edward Ingram During Roger's childhood, Ed supported the family as a commercial artist. He developed the concept and wrote the pilot for "24 On / 24 Off" which became the popular tv show Emergency!Superior Court of California, County of Los Angeles case Walter Edward Ingram vs Jack Webb Edward loved music in general and jazz in particular; he played many instruments including saxophone and harmonica. He encouraged Roger's interest in music by bringing him to hear the jazz greats of the day, including Louis Armstrong, Harry James, Duke Ellington, Count Basie, Al Hirt, Buddy Rich, Barney Bigard, Jack Teagarden, Kid Ory, Woody Herman, Rafael Mendez, and Teddy Buckner. His father gave Roger his first trumpet and mouthpiece in 1965; the horn is a bare brass trumpet made in American-occupied post-war Japan, the bell is stamped "Koondr, Kailangan Tokyo." Ingram began playing the trumpet at eight. Growing up in Los Angeles, he became acquainted with some of the finest Hollywood trumpet players of the time. Many of these introductions came through John Rinaldo, his band director at Eagle Rock High School. Mr. Rinaldo spearheaded a very fertile and successful high school jazz program. Besides Ingram, Mr Rinaldo's jazz program produced such great musicians as drummers Carlos Vega and Sam Wiley, bassists Scott Colley and David Stone, guitarist Larry Koonse, saxophonists Doug Rinaldo, Brian Mitchell, and Gary Hypes, trombonists Arturo Velasco and Luis Bonilla, pianist Guy Steiner, and trumpeters Bobby Muzingo and Buddy Gordon. Through Mr. Rinaldo, Ingram was able to meet and study with Bobby Shew and Laroon Holt. Other teachers Roger studied with include Bud Brisbois, Mannie Klein, Roy Stevens, Bobby Findley, Carmine Caruso, Reynold Schilke, James Stamp, Uan Rasey, Mel Broils, and Dan Jacobs. At only sixteen, Ingram toured with the great Louie Bellson Big Band, sharing section duties with Blue Mitchell, Bobby Shew, Cat Anderson and Frank Szabo. His first big international gigs were with that esteemed group during the Belvedere King Size Jazz Festival Tour at Varsity Stadium in Toronto, the Winnipeg Arena in Winnipeg, and the Pacific Coliseum in Vancouver, Canada. After his stint with Bellson, Ingram graduated high school and then joined the Quincy Jones Big Band for a fall tour. Immediately following that tour, at seventeen, he spent a year touring with the Connie Stevens show, playing lead trumpet for the first time with a popular music act. At eighteen, Ingram played first trumpet with the international pop star Tom Jones, and remained with him for six years.Walt Boenig photographs from 1976 South Africa tour After that, he moved to Las Vegas, where for two years he gained invaluable experience playing production shows and star acts on the world renowned Las Vegas Strip. In 1985, Ingram joined the famous Woody Herman Orchestra as lead trumpet.Woody Herman: Chronicles of the Herds By William D Clancy with Audree Coke Kenton, Foreword by Steve Allen, Published by Schirmer Books, Simon & Schuster MacMillan, 1995. Ingram's friend, Ron Stout, held the jazz chair at that time, and was instrumental in getting him onto the band. Ingram remained with "The Herd" until Herman's death in 1987. He recorded three Grammy nominated albums with the legendary band leader: The 50th Anniversary Tour, Woody's Gold Star, and The Concord Years.Cadence, Vol 18, Number 2, page 86 By Bob Rusch. Published by B. Rusch, 1992. Ingram's tenure with Herman's Thundering Herd was a vital developmental period, as he matured into one of the world's preeminent lead trumpet players. Roger Ingram is the last lead trumpeter to play with the true Woody Herman Orchestra.The Woodchopper's Ball: The Autobiography of Woody Herman By Woody Herman and Stuart Troup, Published by Hal Leonard Corporation, 1994. Ingram returned to his hometown of Los Angeles after Woody's death, founding and co-leading his own big band with the late saxophonist Steve Elliott. The Ingram-Elliott big band featured talented artists such as Bobby Shew, Till Brönner, Bill Watrous, and Gary Foster.Steve Elliot, Roger Ingram Big Band", p 17, ITG Journal, December 1989. In 1988, Ingram worked with the famous WDR Jazz Orchestra in Cologne, Germany. While in Germany, he recorded works by Bob Brookmeyer and Jim McNeeley, featuring Mel Lewis on drums. During this time, he recorded with saxophonist Loren Schoenberg and pianist/composer Django Bates. Later that year, Ingram joined the orchestra of one of his trumpet inspirations, Maynard Ferguson, and recorded three albums with the high note legend. In October 2004, Ingram performed as a featured artist at Stratospheric, a four day festival honoring Maynard. In September 2006, he performed as a featured soloist at The Maynard Ferguson Tribute Concert in St. Louis, Missouri along with many other world class trumpet players, including his long-time friend and colleague Wayne Bergeron.The Maynard Ferguson Tribute Concert Program, 2006. After a total of three years as Maynard's lead trumpeter, Ingram moved to Florida, where he was a teaching assistant and private instructor at the University of Miami in Coral Gables, Florida. While in Miami, he collaborated with his friend and colleague, Cuban trumpeter Arturo Sandoval, recording the Grammy Award winning album, Danzon.The Authorized Biography of Arturo Sandoval by Cicily Janus, forthcoming publication expected 2010. He also did a variety of commercial recording work, performed and toured with the New Xavier Cugat Orchestra, and worked on a consistent basis with the Peter Graves Orchestra. In 1990, Ingram joined the newly formed big band of singer, pianist, composer, and arranger, Harry Connick, Jr. He recorded three albums with ConnickLiner notes, working with him until the orchestra disbanded in 1993. The following year, Ingram toured with vocal legend Frank Sinatra. Later in 1994, he moved to New York City, joining Wynton Marsalis and his Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra. Ingram recorded three albums with Marsalis, including the Pulitzer-Prize winning, Blood on the Fields1997 Pulitzer-Prize Placque on the wall at Roger's home. Ingram left Jazz at Lincoln Center in 1997 to tour and record with the legendary Ray Charles for two years. After touring with singer-songwriter Paul Anka, he joined the re-formed Harry Connick, Jr. big band in 1998 and recorded the Grammy nominated album, Come by Me. In April 2000, the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) gave that album a Gold Record certification. In the summer of 2001, Ingram did a brief stint touring and playing lead trumpet with the Count Basie Orchestra, returning to tour with Connick in November. Among the 18 albums and DVDs that Roger has recorded with Connick, his most noteworthy performances are on Blue Light, Red Light, When My Heart Finds Christmas, the Grammy-winning Songs I Heard, Harry for the Holidays, Thou Shalt Not, Chanson du Vieux Carre, Oh My NOLA, and What a Night! A Christmas Album. While living in New York, Ingram performed in a freelance capacity in more than 20 Broadway productions including Chicago, Grease, Cats, Les Misérables, Play On, and The Producers. In addition, Roger played trumpet for the Alvin Ailey Dance Theatre and he was the principal trumpet player in the broadway shows and cast albums of Thou Shalt Not, The Pajama Game, and Harry on Broadway, Act 1."Theatre World 1990-1991, Vol. 47" By John Willis, Tom Lynch. Published by Hal Leonard Corporation, 1992."The Playbill Broadway Yearbook: June 2005-May 2006" By Robert Viagas, Aubrey Reuben, Ben Strothmann. Published by Hal Leonard Corporation, 2006."The Best Plays Theater Yearbook 2005-2006" By Jeffrey Eric Jenkins. Published by Hal Leonard Corporation, 2006. From the start of Ingram's career, he performed at jazz festivals around the world: the Monterey Jazz Festival, The Concord Jazz Festival, Montreux Jazz Festival, Nice, Newport, The New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival, The Montreal Jazz Festival, and The Rimpelrock Festival. He has made appearances at multiple LA Jazz Institute festivals, the Midwest Band Clinic, the International Association of Jazz Educators (IAJE), the Charles Colin Brass Conference, and the International Trumpet Guild Conference. Since 2005, Ingram has been an Artist in Residence of the Music Conservatory at the Chicago College of Performing Arts at Roosevelt University. After 4 years of monthly commuting from New York, he moved to La Grange, Illinois in 2008. In addition to teaching, concertizing, and conducting clinics and master classes throughout the world, his busy schedule includes performing, touring, and recording with Paul Anka, the Woody Herman Alumni Orchestra, The Rob Parton Big Band, The Chicago Afro-Latin Jazz Ensemble, Aaron McEvers' M13, and subbing with the Liza Minnelli orchestra. In August 2008, Roger Ingram's trumpet textbook, "Clinical Notes on Trumpet Playing" was first published. Ingram's description/goal of the book is in his introduction. "The strategies and exercises discussed in this book are my interpretation and the result of information I've absorbed during my life about music and trumpet playing. This book is also an explanation of how I've taken these concepts (and my own discoveries) and made them work for me. It is my hope that through your application of the data contained within this book you can do the same for yourself, as ultimately, you are your best teacher." "Clinical Notes on Trumpet Playing" By Roger Ingram, Forewords by Harry Connick, Jr, Bobby Shew, and Greg Gisbert. One Too Tree Publishing, 2008. The book was immediately embraced by trumpet players and music educators around the world: it has been sold in Argentina, Australia, Austria, Canada, Chile, England, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Japan, Mexico, Russia, Scotland, Spain, Sweden, and The Netherlands, and has been included on the recommended or required reading lists for music programs of universities and conservatories worldwide. As of December 2008 it is in the 6th printing.One Too Tree Publishing Ingram is one of the most sought after and prolific lead trumpet players of our time. Well known for his dynamic sound and upper register, and feel for swing, Roger's musical legacy is embodied by his respect and regard for artistic integrity. Ingram is considered by Harry Connick, Jr., as well as many others, to be the finest lead trumpet player in the world. His definitive voice and performance mastery undoubtedly place him among the lineage of great lead trumpeters in the history of jazz music.Foreword by Harry Connick, Jr., in Clinical Notes on Trumpet Playing By Roger Ingram, One Too Tree Publishing, 2008. Honors Lead trumpet on 2 Grammy winning recordings: Songs I Heard (Harry Connick, Jr.) and Danzon (Arturo Sandoval) Lead trumpet on 5 Grammy nominated recordings: Your Songs and Come By Me (Harry Connick, Jr.), 50th Anniversary Tour, Woody's Gold Star, and The Concord Years (Woody Herman) Lead trumpet on the Pulitzer Prize winning recording, Blood on the Fields (Wynton Marsalis) Lead trumpet on the Broadway musical, Thou Shalt Not - 2 Nominations 2002 Tony Awards Lead trumpet on the Broadway musical, The Pajama Game - 9 Nominations and 2 Winners 2006 Tony Awards Sideman In a freelance/sideman or session musician capacity, the many artists Roger has performed with include the following: Pepper Adams, Toshiko Akiyoshi, Jay and the Americans, Frankie Avalon, Pearl Bailey, Tex Beneke, Chuck Berry, Bob Brookmeyer, Les Brown, George Burns, Cab Calloway, Conte Candoli, Pete Candoli, Jack Carter, Ron Carter, Joe Castro, Doc Cheatham, Cher, Rosemary Clooney, Al Cohn, Natalie Cole, Buddy DeFranco, Dom DeLuise, Harry Sweets Edison, Bill Evans, Fabian, Jon Faddis, Joe Farrell, Jose Feliciano, Eddie Fisher, The Four Freshmen, The Four Lads, The Four Tops, Connie Francis, Annette Funicello, Jackie Gayle, Herb Geller, Stan Getz, Terry Gibbs, Dizzy Gillespie, Edie Gorme, Jimmy Heath, Joey Heatherton, The New Horace Heidt Orchestra, Joe Henderson, Bill Holman, Lena Horne, Milt Jackson, JJ Johnson, Jack Jones, Frankie Lane, Steve Lawrence, Jay Leno, John Lewis, Mel Lewis, Rich Little, Gloria Loring, Henry Mancini, Chuck Mangione, Shelly Manne, Ann Margaret, Rose Marie, Johnny Mathis, Jim McNeely, Carmen McRae, The Mills Brothers, The Modernaires, Jack Montrose, The New Jack Morgan Orchestra, Gerry Mulligan, Anne Murray, Wayne Newton, Helen O'Connell, Anita O'Day, Chico O'Farrill, The O'Jays, Bernadette Peters, Bill Porter, Don Rickles, Nelson Riddle Orchestra, Joan Rivers, Marcus Roberts, Kenny Rogers, Shorty Rogers, Carl Saunders, Doc Severinsen, Bud Shank, Avril Shaw, Jack Sheldon, Bobby Shew, The Silvers, Frank Sinatra, Jr., Zoot Sims, Suzanne Sommers, Ira Sullivan, Donna Summer, The Temptations, Toni Tennille, Clark Terry, The Tonight Show Orchestra, Jerry Vale, Frankie Valli, Sarah Vaughn, Slappy White, Margaret Whiting, Joe Williams, John Williams, Al Wilson, Cassandra Wilson, Nancy Wilson, Phil Woods Discography 2009 Your Songs (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 2009 The Spirit of Christmas (Remastered, Concord Records), Ray Charles 2009 You Ought To Be Havin' Fun (Rob Zappula Music), Rob Zappulla 2008 What a Night! A Christmas Album (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 2008 The Baecker Jazz Worship Service (John Cooper Music), The John Cooper Jazz Orchestra 2007 All These People (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. and Kim Burrell 2007 Oh My NOLA (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 2007 Chanson du Vieux Carré (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 2007 Hommage (Jazzed Media), Bill Holman Band 2006 Harry on Broadway, Act I (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 2005 Robots Soundtrack, (Virgin Records), John Powell 2005 Taking the Long Way Home (Jazzed Media), The Bud Shank Big Band 2004 The Minute Game (Summit), Scott Whitfield Jazz Orchestra West 2004 Only You (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 2003 Please Send Me Someone to Love (Stanson Records), Sonny Craver With The Pat Longo Big Band 2003 Harry For the Holidays (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 2003 Home of My Heart (Origin Records), Chris Walden 2003 Live at Fitzgeralds (Big Head), Brienn Perry and the Woody Herman Orchestra 2002 Thou Shalt Not (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 2001 Now That's What I Call Christmas! (Utv Records), Various Artists 2001 Songs I Heard (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 2000 Live... and Swinging (PANKA Records), Paul Anka 1999 Sweet Release and Ghost Story (Sony), Wynton Marsalis 1999 Reeltime (Sony), Wynton Marsalis 1999 Come By Me (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 1996 Slender, Tender and Tall (Panda Digital), Jo Thompson 1996 Heart Of A Legend (Milestone Records), Chico O'Farrill 1996 The Very Best of Arturo Sandoval (GRP), Arturo Sandoval 1996 The Best of Arturo Sandoval (Milan Records), Arturo Sandoval 1996 Danzon (Dance On) (Milan Records), Arturo Sandoval 1995 Blood on the Fields (Sony), Wynton Marsalis 1994 They Came To Swing, Jazz at Lincoln Center (Sony), Wynton Marsalis 1994 The Kush:Music of Dizzy Gillespie (Heads Up), Richie Cole 1994 Lip Trip (Mean Bugle), Jim Manley 1994 I Was Born in Love with You (Blue Note), Denise Jannah 1994 The Sound:A Tribute to Stan Getz, Billy Ross 1994 To Ella With Love (Shanachie), Ann Hampton Callaway 1993 Live from London (Avenue Records), Maynard Ferguson 1993 The Concord Years (Concord Records), Woody Herman and his Big Band 1993 When My Heart Finds Christmas (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 1993 France, I Wish You Love (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 1993 Forever For Now (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 1992 Footpath Café (Avion Records), Maynard Ferguson 1992 Swing Time (Sony import), Harry Connick, Jr. 1991 Simply Mad About the Mouse (Sony), Various Artists (including Harry Connick, Jr.) 1991 Blue Light, Red Light (Sony), Harry Connick, Jr. 1990 Dangerous Precedent (Sea Breeze Jazz), Frank Mantooth 1989 Sophisticated Lady (Sea Breeze Jazz), Frank Mantooth 1988 The Best of Bill Medley (M.C.A. Records), Bill Medley 1988 Big Bop Nouveau (Intima Records), Maynard Ferguson 1988 Conducting in the Stan Kenton Style (Klavier Two Records), Al Yankee 1987 Ebony (R.C.A. Records - Red Label), Woody Herman's Thundering Herd 1987 Woody's Gold Star (Concord Records), Woody Herman and his Big Band 1986 50th Anniversary Tour (Concord Records), Woody Herman's Band 1986 Live at Newport and at the Hollywood Bowl, July 1986, (Jazz Band Records), Stan Getz 1985 The Spirit of Christmas (Columbia), Ray Charles Filmography *2009 Close to You, Sony (Music Video - soundtrack recording, film appearance) - Harry Connick, Jr. *2009 All the Way, Sony (Music Video - soundtrack recording, film appearance) - Harry Connick, Jr. *2007 All These People, Columbia (music video - soundtrack recording) - Harry Connick, Jr. *2005 Robots, 20th Century Fox (Film - soundtrack recording) *2006 Maynard Ferguson Tribute, Contemporary (DVD - soundtrack recording, film appearance) - Steve Shankman producer *2005 The Happy Elf, Columbia (film, soundtrack recording) - Harry Connick, Jr. *2004 Only You: In Concert, PBS - Harry Connick, Jr. *2003 Harry for the Holidays, NBC - Harry Connick, Jr. *2001 Live at the Montreal Jazz Festival, Sony (DVD) - Paul Anka *1999 Come By Me Columbia (Music Video - soundtrack recording) - Harry Connick, Jr. *1999 Music My Way, Sony (DVD) - Paul Anka *1997 Live at the Montreux Jazz Festival, Pioneer, (DVD) - Ray Charles *1994 Sleigh Ride, Columbia (Music Video - soundtrack recording) - Harry Connick, Jr. *1994 The Harry Connick, Jr. Christmas Special (video) - Harry Connick Jr. *1993 The Harry Connick, Jr. Christmas Special, CBS - Harry Connick Jr. *1993 The New York Big Band Concert, (Video) - Harry Connick Jr. *1992 You Didn't Know Me When, Columbia (Music Video - soundtrack recording, film appearance) - Harry Connick, Jr. *1991 Blue Light, Red Light, Columbia (Music Video - soundtrack recording) - Harry Connick, Jr. *1990 Swinging Out Live, Sony(DVD) - Harry Connick, Jr. *1989 Cameron's Closet, Sony Pictures (soundtrack recording) released on DVD 2004 *1981 Tom Jones Live In Las Vegas 1981, w/Tom Jones *1980 Knott's Berry Farm, (TV special) w/Tom Jones *1978 Burt Sugarman's Midnight Special 9 Dvd Collector's Set, w/Tom Jones *1977 Fire Sale (Film), Alan Arkin (movie extra) *1977 The Choir Boys, (Film) - Robert Aldrich (movie extra) *1976 Edmonton "In Concert" Series - ITV, w/Connie Stevens Short Video Performances * Roger Ingram with the Holland Big Band at "Trumpetparty 2009" Noordwijk, Netherlands, 05/17/2009 "Watermelon Man" * NBC "Ellen" 11/12/2009 with Harry Connick, Jr., "Close To You" * CBS "Late Show with David Letterman" NYC 9/30/2009 with Harry Connick, Jr., "The Way You Look Tonight" * NBC Today Show 09/28/2009 with Harry Connick, Jr., "All the Way" * Music Video with Harry Connick, Jr., Filmed August 2009, "All the Way" * Music Video with Harry Connick, Jr. Filmed August 2009, "Close to You" * CBS "The Rachael Ray Show" 12/12/2008 with Harry Connick, Jr.,"It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" * ABC "The View" 12/04/2008 with Harry Connick, Jr., "It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas" * Australian TV "It Takes Two" 03/25/2008 "Yes We Can Can" * Music Video (soundtrack recording) Harry Connick, Jr., 2007, "All These People" * CBS "Late Show with David Letterman" 02/06/2007 with Harry Connick, Jr., "Yes We Can Can" * Parkinson Show 9/29/07 with Harry Connick, Jr. , "Jambalaya" * UK Channel 4 "Paul O'Grady Show" 10/1/2007 with Harry Connick, Jr., "Hello Dolly" * Music Video (soundtrack recording) Harry Connick, Jr., 1999, "Come By Me" * DVD "Live at the Montreux Jazz Festival" with Ray Charles, 1997, "Georgia on my Mind" * Music Video (soundtrack recording) Harry Connick, Jr., 1994, "Sleigh Ride" * Music Video (soundtrack recording and film appearance) Harry Connick, Jr., 1992, "You Didn't Know Me When" * Music Video (soundtrack recording) Harry Connick, Jr., 1991, "Blue Light, Red Light" * The Arsenio Hall Show with Harry Connick, Jr., 1990, "Recipe for Making Love" * VHS "Swinging Out Live" with Harry Connick, Jr., 1990, "Anguilla" * Amateur Video from 1985 SS Norway Jazz Cruise with Woody Herman, 1985, "Sonny Boy" References Roger O'Neal Ingram birth certificate Walter Edward Ingram resume RogerIngram.com website Interview with Roger and Hazel Ingram, November and December, 2008 Liner notes from 60 LPs/CDs/DVDs in Roger Ingram's discography Clinical Notes on Trumpet Playing By Roger Ingram, Forewords by Harry Connick, Jr, Bobby Shew, and Greg Gisbert. One Too Tree Publishing, 2008. Peterson's College Guide for Performing Arts Majors By Carole J. Everet. Page 301. Published by Peterson's, 2007. The Playbill Broadway Yearbook By Robert Viagas, Aubrey Reuben, Ben Strothmann, Published by Hal Leonard Corporation, 2007. The Playbill Broadway Yearbook: June 2005-May 2006 By Robert Viagas, Aubrey Reuben, Ben Strothmann. Published by Hal Leonard Corporation, 2006. The Best Plays Theater Yearbook 2005-2006 By Jeffrey Eric Jenkins. Published by Hal Leonard Corporation, 2006. Jazz on Film By Scott Yanow. Published by Backbeat Books, 2004 The Penguin Guide to Jazz on CD By Richard Cook, Brian Morton. Published by Penguin Books, 2002. The Upper Register By Joe Urso, Foreword by Bobby Shew. Published by Joe Urso, 1999. MF Horn: Maynard Ferguson's Life in Music, The Authorized Biography By Dr. William F. Lee III, Published by Maynard Ferguson USA, Inc. 1997. Blue Flame: Woody Herman's Life in Music By Robert C. Kriebel, Published by Purdue University Press, 1995. Woody Herman: Chronicles of the Herds By William D Clancy with Audree Coke Kenton, Foreword by Steve Allen, Published by Schirmer Books, Simon & Schuster MacMillan, 1995. The Jazz Discography By Tom Lord, Published by Lord Music Reference, 1995. The Woodchopper's Ball: The Autobiography of Woody Herman By Woody Herman, Stuart Troup,Published by Hal Leonard Corporation, 1994. Cadence Vol 18, Number 2, page 86 By Bob Rusch. Published by B. Rusch, 1992. The Penguin Guide to Jazz on CD, LP and Cassette: First Edition By Richard Cook, Brian Morton. Published by Penguin Books, 1992. Theatre World 1990-1991, Vol. 47 By John Willis, Tom Lynch. Published by Hal Leonard Corporation, 1992. Steve Elliot, Roger Ingram Big Band, p 17, ITG Journal, December 1989. Footnotes External links *Roger Ingram's official website *[http://www.newjazzhorizons.com/news.html Review of Clinical Notes on Trumpet Playing] Categories Category:Living people Category:American trumpeters Category:Jazz trumpeters Category:American jazz trumpeters Category:Swing trumpeters Category:American session musicians Category:Grammy Award winners Category:1957 births Category:People from California Category:Musicians from Chicago, Illinois Category:Trumpeters Category:Ingram, Roger